


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I came to ruin it, I was doing the dishes and this song started and the idea popped into my head, I'll update as I write, Idk which is worse, If not the rest will be tomorrow, In case you were having a good day, It should all be posted today, M/M, Post TFA, Prisoner of War, Songfic, Two Endings, i'm sorry guys, this is gonna get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard/pseuds/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is crumbling through Kylo and Hux's fingers when the Resistance shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song I Will Follow You Into the Dark is by Death Cable For Cutie. All rights to the song goes to them. All characters are from Star Wars and all rights go to Disney.

Hux and Kylo were laying in a small tent. Kylo's body enveloping Armitage’s. The resistance was coming. They had won. Snoke had died and everything had crumbled. It was silent for a long time before either of them had spoken.

“I'm scared.” It was barely audible. Hux almost missed it. He looked at the younger man. He knew how Ren felt. Once the resistance got there they'd be done for. Between the two of them, they'd killed billions. Granted, they were orders from Snoke. The New Republic wouldn't care.

Hux thought for a few moments before he started singing, “Love of mine, Someday you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels, to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight,” He gently took Kylo's hand into his own, “Waiting for the hint of a spark. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark.”

Both of them heard footsteps coming toward them. The tent opened and a familiar face appeared.

“General Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren, you are under arrest for your war crimes,” General Leia Organa spoke, looking directly at Hux. She was unable to to look at her son. She had put so much hope in there still being at least a little bit of light in him. But that hope was crushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some words of the song. Sorry

The Resistance had been kind enough to put Hux and Kylo in cells next to each other. They had both just gotten back from their trials. It was just a formality. They both knew they'd be found guilty. They were both sentenced to death. They hadn't been told how yet. 

“Maybe it was a surprise,” Hux thought glumly.

Kylo scoffed, “I think they're just trying to find the worst, most painful way to off us.”

"So what if they are. We'll die whether it's a firing squad or lethal injection. Hell, they could hang us and it would matter.”

"....I'm not ready to die, Hux,” there it was again. The soft, barely audible tone. You words would have been lost if someone had walked past.

“Academy, was vicious as Roman rule.” Armitage sang. Hoping to ease Ren's nerves, “I got my knuckles bruised by my father in anger. I held my tongue as he told me, son, ‘fear is the heart of love’, so I never went back. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark.”

There's was a long pause before Kylo spoke, “Thank you, Armie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn me. Back at it again with those short chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words were changed again.

The day had come. They were brought to a white room with two steel chairs with leather straps, a steel table with two filled syringes, and two people. One was a tall, blonde man. He had a large scar going across the left side of his face. He looked like he could be any age between 30 and 45. The other was a woman of average height. Her hair was a dark teal color. She looked no older than 22 and had no scars. They were both seated in a chair and had their arms and legs strapped down.

The man walked up to Hux and got in his face, “Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love? I'm guessing not. So let me show you.” He looked at the woman, “inject the sith first.”

Hux's eyes widened but Kylo was the first to speak. His voice was filled with panic, “Armie. I'm not ready.”

Armitage looked at Kylo and the woman injected him. He did the only thing he could think of, “You and me have seen everything to see from Naboo to Arkanis. And the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now,” He sang as Kylo's eyes began to close. His gut wrenched and tears pricked at his eyes, “It’s nothing to cry about. 'Cause we'll hold each other soon...In the blackest of rooms.” Ren stopped breathing. A sob escaped from Hux's throat.

“Inject him,” He faintly heard the man speak. He didn't feel the prick of the needle. Kylo was gone.

“If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs.” He sang again, his voice getting quieter as the injection did its work. He had to finish the song. He didn't want to die with it unfinished.“ If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark. Then I'll follow you into the da-” Everything went black.


End file.
